Respire fundo
by TheMappieHightopp
Summary: Está foi uma fanfic feita para um Chall que eu participei  como está na descrição . Eu não possuo nada disso.


**Está foi uma fanfic minha feita para o chall phantasticus da FFHP, comunidade de fanfics do orkut. Nada dessas coisas me pertencem, menos a cidade fantasma, que é criação minha e que será futuramente (espero) usada para mais um escrito.**

* * *

><p>Respire fundo.<p>

O cemitério das almas perdidas foi construído em 1889 pelo prefeito dessa cidade sem nome, para afastar os demônios daqui. Nesse cemitério, ele enterrava todas as pessoas consideradas "más" para suas almas serem levadas sem mais delongas. Por muitos anos as pessoas manteram esse cemitério e enterraram pessoas nele, como sacrifícios, para o próprio Lucifer, como se isso fosse resolver algo e os manter protegidos. Bem, eles estavam enganados.

Eu vou abrir o jogo com vocês, caros leitores: Eu. Sou. A. Morte. É isso, simples e rápido, mas um dia eu já fui uma garota doce. Isso eu posso afirmar completamente, pois eu me lembro. Lembro-me dos dias vazios e dos elogios das pessoas e de quando o meu nome era a mesma coisa que todas as coisas boas do mundo. Mas então veio ele, com sua capa preta esvoaçante e seus olhos penetrantes que poderiam ver dentro de sua alma se quisessem. E veio a destruição. O próprio demônio em pessoa veio até essa cidade e me proclamou a morte, acreditam nisso? Acreditam que ele simplesmente me proclamou uma de suas servas mortais? Acreditam que ele destruiu as casas, as pessoas e a vegetação? Que ele matou tudo, inclusive as plantas indefesas? Ele deixou um rastro de sangue em seu encalço e não ligava, pois ele era o demônio e eu, a garota tola, era perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Depois de algum tempo eu fugi, mas não antes de aprender a amá-lo e me destruir por dentro. A morte, uma serva, apaixonada por um demônio. Da para acreditar nisso?

Olho para o céu e sinto que vai chover. Isso é, ao menos, uma coisa boa. Eu amo quando chove e mais ainda quando estou embaixo dela. Eu acho mais bonito um céu nublado do que um céu ensolarado e acho que as pessoas normais não gostam de chuva porque ela trás à tona todos os sentimentos que aterrorizam os humanos: Dor tristeza e depressão. Para mim, ela é uma benção. Afinal, se não tivesse chuva, o que seria de nós? As gotas começaram a cair sobre mim e sobre o chão poeirento dessa cidade fantasma. As casas demolidas, algumas inteiras ainda, algumas cabines telefônicas e ao longe portões enormes e negros. É pra lá que eu vou. Tiro o capuz que estava sobre meu cabelo ruivo e me ponho a andar mais rápido. Não por causa da chuva, mas porque o cemitério é verdadeiramente longe.

Lembro-me dos meus tempos aqui. Eu costumava morar em uma casa de esquina com minha irmã e meus pais, mas eles foram mortos, assim como meus primos e meus tios. Minhas amigas e eu nós reuníamos em uma praça aqui perto. Ela tinha arvores e banquinhos, junto a uma grama verde brilhante onde nós deitávamos e líamos. Ela se foi, assim como tudo. Aqui perto também, tem, ou tinha, o bar do Phill. Phill era o pai do meu ex-namorado e eu me lembro que ele era o sogro mais legal que eu já tive. Ele servia as melhores rosquinhas da cidade e nós nos reuníamos lá na hora do almoço da escola, para comermos alguma coisa. A escola era logo do outro lado da rua e era um prédio muito bonito. Parecia mais um castelo, na verdade. Não que eu me importasse, pois a escola é uma daquelas coisas que você só da valor quando perde.

Continuei andando em linha reta e vi o shopping onde eu comprei meu primeiro celular. Eu me lembro que tinha treze anos e estava feliz da vida. O quebrei em um mês. Meus pais não ligaram muito, mas minha irmã me deu sermão. Sinto falta dela. Sinto falta de tudo. Passando por uma rua aqui bem pertinho, tinha um dos meus esconderijos secretos. Era um parque de diversões abandonado. Eu ia lá sozinha e eventualmente com a minha irmã. A gente contrabandeava doce para lá e escondia debaixo da maquina que acionava a montanha russa. Ninguém sabia daquele lugar, portanto ninguém roubava os doces. Era um lugar legal para ficar.

À medida que o cemitério se aproximava eu ficava mais triste. Eu voltei para esse lugar e para ele, mas apenas por um tempo. Apenas por alguns minutos. Só para eu ver ele uma ultima vez. Minhas botas passaram pelo rastro de poeira e chegaram ao cemitério, finalmente. Respirando fundo eu empurrei os portões e entrei naquele lugar que quando eu era pequena queria evitar. Depois que eu fiz dezesseis anos, eu vinha aqui sempre com um pessoal.

Eu andei pelas fileiras negras e cinzas de túmulos. Aquele foi o único lugar que ele deixou inteiro. Acho que ele queria viver ali, ou guardar uma lembrança desse lugar. Parei na frente do tumulo da minha irmã. Do lado, mais três. Meus pais e minha irmã menor que havia acabado de nascer. Ele mesmo os enterrou, mas o resto, as ceifadoras enterraram. Me pergunto porque um demônio se daria a esse trabalho, mas esqueci a pergunta quando ouvi passos atrás de mim e me virei. Ele se aproximava rapidamente. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo que um dia foi de outra cor, mas o tingi de ruivo. Não sei por que fiz isso, mas acho que foi um ato desesperado por mudança. Ele, por outro lado, não mudou nada.

- Narcisa – disse parando em minha frente me observando, incrédulo – É você mesmo?

- Sim, Lucio – disse suspirando e me aproximando um pouco dele – Sou eu mesma. – Lucio riu. Parecia um riso de alivio, mas eu não saberia identificar. Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

- Você sumiu. Tingiu o cabelo. Por que? – sua voz estava estranha. Normalmente ela é cruel e vaga, mas agora estava leve e alegre. Como um ser humano normal. Eu sorri.

- Eu precisava de uma mudança. – respondi – Esquecer esse lugar séria ótimo, mas não dá. Eu não consigo fazer isso. E eu também não consigo mais ficar aqui, viva, pensando nesse lugar – em um gesto simples, eu levei minhas mãos até minha bolsa de lado, parecida com uma mala, e tirei do bolso da frente um frasco pequeno. Seu rosto se encheu de terror.

- Narcisa... – começou com voz preocupada – O que é isso?

- Isso, Lucio – falei – Representa tudo isso que você destruiu. Essa cidade – disse indicando tudo a meu redor – Meus pais e meus amigos estão nesse frasco. – eu o abri – Me desculpe Lucio, mas é algo que eu preciso fazer.

- NARCISA! – berrou ele, mas eu já tinha tomado todo o liquido. Eu afastei o frasco de meus lábios e os aproximei dos dele o beijando. Depois de um simples toque, porém, meu corpo desabou e Lucio me pegou antes de cair no chão – Narcisa, o que você fez? – não pude responder, pois todo o ar tinha se esvaído dos meus pulmões. Eu sorri. Um fato engraçado sobre a morte: Todas elas podem morrer, pois tem várias mortes e alguma irá levar a alma desta uma que morre, para o inferno. Mas as mortes só podem morrer se cometerem suicídio. Bem, uma morte a menos para o mundo – Narcisa, eu te amo – eu ri disso. Demônios não podem amar, nem que quisessem. Ele me beijou pela segunda vez, mas dessa vez, ele levou minha vida consigo.

Fim.

* * *

><p><strong>Enfim, é só isso! Espero que tenham gostado e comentem ^^<strong>


End file.
